International Telecommunication Unit (ITU) is doing a research for possible band between 24.25 to 43.5 GHz for 5G frequency band and therefore wide band as 24 to 43.5 GHz has become significant for 5G development.
Quadrature signals have been used wildly for frontend circuit, for instance, a frequency modulator, a phase shifter etc. Traditional quarter wavelength coupled transmission line as known as Lange coupler can generates quadrature signals with low insertion loss and good return loss simultaneously. However, the coupled line needs large chip size which is not suitable for consumer electronic device design.